Elmo's Alphabet Challenge
Elmo's Alphabet Challenge is a 50-minute Sesame Street direct-to-video feature released on DVD in 2012. The DVD includes animated versions of the Sesame Street ABCs book series as a bonus feature. Plot Elmo and Telly Monster are playing basketball when Abby Cadabby shows them her new Fairy Fly Pad. They decide to play an alphabet game, which sends them into the Fairy Fly Pad. They meet A. B. C-more who tells them that in order to get out they have to find items beginning with each letter of the alphabet before A.B.C-more, who claims to be the greatest alphabet expert ever. Throughout the challenge, A.B.C-more competes with either Abby or Elmo in parodies of a variety of video games, including Super Mario Bros., Angry Birds, Pac-Man, Guitar Hero, Just Dance, and Mario Kart. During the challenge, it becomes clear that A.B.C-more is not the alphabet expert he claims to be, constantly thinking that items don't begin with the letter they're focused on, and mistakenly thinking items that don't do begin with those letters, while the others always succeed in finding the right items. With only a few letters left, A.B.C-more puts them in the hardest game in the challenge, a parody of World of Warcraft. Since it's the hardest part of the challenge, A.B.C-more decides to let all three play, but Telly, who had avoided playing all other parts of the challenge, avoids playing this one as well. A.B.C-more zaps Elmo and Abby with X's, saying that the only way to stop it is to find some X items. At this point Telly decides to finally join in the game, throwing an x-ray machine and xylophone at the Xs. When they get to the letter Z, Telly finds a zucchini on the ground. After initially struggling to pick it off the vine, Telly finally picks it and they win the game. A.B.C-more is impressed that they are better alphabet experts than he is, but Abby points out that they got a lot of practice on Sesame Street. A.B.C-more sends them back home, and even decides to visit their world. At first he wants to return home after a short while, but then they point out all the letters he can find on Sesame Street. Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Supervising Producer: Melissa Dino * Producers: Jane Lee and Benjamin Lehmann * Directed By: Joey Mazzarino * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Written By: Christine Ferraro * Starring The Muppets of Sesame Street: **Pam Arciero (Telly assistant) **Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby **Joey Mazzarino as A.B.C-more **Martin P. Robinson as Telly **Matt Vogel (voice of the Fly-Pad) **and Kevin Clash as Elmo * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Assistant Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel * Jim Henson's Creature Shop: Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler, James Chai, Amanda Maddock, Colette Nickola, Stacey Weingarten * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Director - Arrangements: Joe Fiedler * Music Director - Studio: Paul Rudolph * Music By: Bill Sherman, Joe Fiedler, Peter Durwood *Composers: Michael Aarons, Chris Jackson, Brian McKenna, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende * Title Card: Rickey Boyd * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Stage Manager: Mindy Fila * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Anthony Lenzo * Production Assistants: Geri Cole, Rachel Colleen Smith, Andrew Moriarty, Maxwell Nicoll * Animation By: Magnetic Dreams * Animation Art Direction: Rickey Boyd and Michael Lapinski * Animation Reference: Jennifer Spriggs * Dance Talent: Alex Murphy * DVD Production: Frank Campagna, Franco Schettino, William D'Amico * Senior Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie Truglio, Ph.D. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios External links *The Story Behind the Animation at SesameWorkshop.org (archive link) *Concept art by Michael Lapinski __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Alphabet Category:Sesame Street Direct-to-Video